


Lovesleep.

by poetdameron



Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [3]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Jackie has her ways for everything, included saying those three sacred words before going to sleep. Donna/Jackie.





	Lovesleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for femslash February! Taking a prompt I was giving a while back, I decided to work on it for the Donna/Jackie special at my tumblr blog. I'm actually happy with the result and I hope you all like it. In this fic, Donna and Jackie have been a couple for a while and are attending college together, sharing rent for a small apartment.
> 
> MistyMontainHop beta'ed this work. Thank you so much, Lisa!
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/170840159082/could-you-do-25-donna-x-jackie-for-the-ways-to) at my tumblr!

** Lovesleep. **

Sunday mornings should be for fun, for resting and enjoying time with family. Not for hangovers like the one Donna knew she’d be nursing later today.

Their clock marked 2:00 am. Jackie was happily singing in the bathroom as she washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth. Her voice filled Donna’s mind as Donna tried to sleep, but a smile formed on Donna’s lips as her girlfriend continued her performance.

College parties were wild. Donna was told this during her sabbatical year as she waited for Jackie to graduate and move to Madison—and in with her. Donna never thought those parties were going to be so … incredibly tiresome, so rank with alcohol and human sweat.

But Jackie was happy, for Christ’s sake. She enjoyed these displays of social life so much that Donna had trouble saying no to her big, shining eyes whenever she asked for something so nicely and so cutely.

Donna sighed as water poured into the bathroom sink. But Jackie finished brushing her teeth, and the light went off, and she walked to the bed, still humming.

“You think today was a win?” Jackie said, as if she were too drunk to notice that Donna was likely about to pass out. “I mean—I’m sure the whole campus knows by now we’re together. And I don’t mind that, but I’m a little worried of stupid professors…”

“Uh,” Donna said, but Jackie seemed to take the nonsensical response as a, “Same here,” and kept talking.

“Donna, I would hate it so much if someone tried to ruin our chances because of their righteous thinking.” She sounded firm and angry, all drunk, but adorable somehow. “Because, imagine that—you are here, like, trying to make a difference, you know? And you are a–a feminist! And we should fight for equality of not only women but gays like us!”

Donna laughed at that. Drunk-Jackie was full of freedom speeches and courage to fight the Man. No wonder Hyde enjoyed when it happened near him. It was quite a thing to see her go on like this.

“Gays should rule the world.”

“Yeah?” Donna said.

“Uh-huh.” Jackie finally slid under the covers, slowly getting into the little spoon position. Donna hugged Jackie’s waist, and Jackie grasped Donna’s left hand. “Maybe that way we could get married.”

Donna’s eyes opened slightly. She was still sleep-deprived, and her eyes threatened to close again, but this dream was always important for Jackie. She barely mentioned it now that they were older, truly together, and living their life apart from Point Place.

Because she’d given up on this dream. It was so unfair, and Donna understood the pang Jackie clearly felt whenever life reminded her of reality, that she’d never have what she had wanted as a kid.

“Do you regret that?” Donna said in a murmur, partly hoping Jackie would miss it.

Her girlfriend said nothing. Maybe Jackie had missed it after all.   
  
Donna’s eyes fell closed, and her breathing evened out as she drifted into Morpheus’s arms, but Jackie’s squeezed her hand lightly.

“Never.”

Donna couldn’t help but smile at the word. It felt like the first time Jackie had said, “I love you,” and Donna cuddled Jackie into her chest, as close as they could get, and her lips searched for Jackie’s cheek.

“Me, too,” Donna murmured against Jackie’s skin, but Jackie turned her head and caught Donna’s lips with hers.

With that kiss, they finally fell asleep in the warmth of their bed, smiles as bright as the party lights earlier that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
